


Blue - Stargazing

by Ruenis



Series: Rune Factory - Rainbow Event - 2019 [6]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: Written for the #RFUnleashTheGays over at tumblr! :)01/25/19Mist and Rosetta enjoy a nice night to themselves, staring up at the stars.





	Blue - Stargazing

There are stars flying across the sky, though Mist cannot currently see them with her eyes shut. Humming softly to herself as she lies beside Rosetta, she struggles to keep her eyes open despite how beautiful the sky looks.

Rosetta had brought the  _ softest  _ blanket for the two of them to lie upon; it is fluffy enough that neither of them feel the rocky ground beneath it, but it also makes for falling asleep much,  _ much  _ easier.

It is warm, as the two of them lie beside each other, their fingers loosely intertwined, hands barely touching the other’s. It makes for sharing warmth between them a little easier, with the cold nipping at their faces, threatening to freeze their noses and lips.

“You aren’t going to make a wish?” Rosetta asks after a moment, causing Mist to cease her quiet humming. The question comes out a bit shaky – her teeth are chattering as she speaks, and it is hard to get them to stop with no scarf to cover her face from the biting cold.

Turning her head, Mist opens her eyes and offers her girlfriend a small, sleepy smile. Blue eyes lingering over Rosetta’s red, she leans in and gently presses their cheeks together, “I already did.” It comes out soft, and her teeth are chattering less with her thicker coat on. Their cheeks are warm against one another’s, and Mist does not pull away, seemingly enjoying the feeling. “I wished I could spend a nice night with you,” she says, tone still soft and low, “and my wish came true.”

Rosetta smiles at that, cheeks flushing a light pink.

By now, she is used to Mist's dreamy disposition from their years and years of friendship, but.. finally having Mist as a partner is something that takes a little longer to get used to. Mist's blunt professions of love and shows of affection seem to come terribly easy for her, though even with a partner, she still seems lost in her own thoughts most of the time.

It is not Moonlight Eve. The two of them have the mountain summit all to themselves, have the beautiful deep blue sky spattered with stars to themselves with no one or need to share it with anyone else.

“I see,” she says softly, and Mist gently squeezes her hand in response, those pretty blue eyes of hers slipping shut again. “Hey.. are you going to miss him?” she asks curiously; she had asked the day before, when they all got the news, but Mist did not give her a straight answer. “You’re losing the only good farming hand you had..” she adds, in a lower tone, teasing now. None of the other ones were nearly as great; they would tire of the work and run off back to wherever they had come from, leaving Mist's farm in disrepair.

Mist hums again, soft, and turns completely onto her side this time, taking care not to crush their joined hands. The smile on her lips remains, and it is dreamy and tired, and it is hard to tell what she is thinking. “I think he’ll be happy, with his brother,” she finally says after a few quiet moments, “They said they ‘had important work to do’.”

Rosetta stares at her, managing the smallest of smiles. “You know, I'm sure people would help you with the farm if you asked,” she says, pulling on Mist's coat with her free hand, covering more of her face with the fluffy warmth, “And I could help out if you needed help with the fields, on my days off.”

The suggestion seems to make Mist happy. The sleepy smile on her lips widens, and she squeezes Rosetta's hand again. “You could be a farmer's wife, and we could grow turnips until we're old and grey..” she muses, and Rosetta's eyes widen in surprise at the comment, not yet having thought about their future together.

Rosetta will run the general store with her father until he cannot do it anymore, and she will probably end up inheriting it and taking over, unless some other amnesiac wanders into town from the Sechs border.

Mist  _ may  _ run her farm, if she feels up to it. There is no telling what she will decide, or if she will even decide at this moment; she goes at her own pace and takes her time in everything she does.

Glancing back up at the blue, starlit sky, Rosetta allows her red eyes to wander. It is speckled with constellations that Mist does not seem to take much of an interest in, obviously preferring to nestle close together instead and simply talk. The starlit sky is almost as pretty as Mist’s eyes; it is not nearly as serene.

“You should move in with me,” Mist says after another quiet moment.

Rosetta immediately looks back toward her, face flushing the slightest bit darker upon seeing that Mist’s eyes are open now, though she still seems to be sleepy. It  _ is  _ getting rather late; it feels as if they have been up here for quite awhile, and if it gets any later, their blanket may not be enough to keep them warm from the oncoming frost. “Move in with you.. in your house?” she questions, though she is unsure about the prospect. It is much easier to live right above the general store and keep an eye on her father; he is getting older, and he needs a bit more help than he used to.

“Into the farmhouse,” Mist says, blue lingering over Rosetta’s red, curious and warm and affectionate. The small smile on her lips is loving, patient, and she does not seem as if she will be terribly disappointed with a ‘no’ as answer; she has always been considerate, even if a little –  _ quite a bit  _ – pushy at times.

“I..”

“You can tell me your answer later,” Mist remedies, smile still warm and patient,  _ understanding _ , “You can think about it. And tell me when you decide. I’ll wait.”

There is an unspoken  _ ‘I’ll wait  _ **for you** _.’ _

Rosetta cannot help the way her eyes flicker back upward toward the stars, her heart beating erratically in her chest. Despite her air-headedness, Mist can sometimes say the most stirring things, when she really puts her mind to it. Managing a small smile, Rosetta glances back toward her girlfriend, offering Mist’s hand a gentle squeeze of her own, “I’ll.. think about it, then. Thank you, Mist.”

Mist nods at that, finally resting her cheek back against Rosetta’s and taking a look up above at the starlit sky. It is hard to make sense of all the constellations, all the stars sprayed out upon the deep blue painting that is the sky. There are far too many of them to remember and learn, but at least it is a beautiful sight to see with Rosetta, whom she holds most dear.

**Author's Note:**

> rosetta and mist..... from friends to 'rivals' to lovers.....
> 
> also they're red/blue which is super cute imo, the fact that they're childhood friends just makes them even cuter together


End file.
